cartooncinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cartoon Cinematic Multiverse characters
This is a full list of characters that appear in the Cartoon Cinematic Multiverse (CCM, CCU). Heroes Warner Bros. *Ace Bunny *Aragorn *Astro *Barney Bear *Barnyard Dawg *Boo-Boo Bear *Bugs Bunny *Droopy *Daffy Duck *Emmet Brickowski *Fred Flintstone *Freakazoid *Fred Jones *Speedy Gonzales *The Iron Giant *Jerry Mouse *George Jetson *Junior *Foghorn Leghorn *Mumble *Osmosis Jones *Pepe Le Pew *Porky Pig *Quick Draw McGraw *Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog *Road Runner *Barney Rubble *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *The Grinch *Tweety *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Wyldstyle *Grape Ape *Tom Cat *Spike Bulldog *Yogi Bear Cartoon Network *Anais Watterson *Ben Tennyson *Benson Dunwoody *Billy *Bloo *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Chicken *Chowder *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow *Darwin Watterson *Dee Dee *Dexter *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Finn the Human *Flapjack *Frankie Foster *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Galactic Enforcers *Goo *Grizzly Bear *Gumball Watterson *Gwen Tennyson *Ice Bear *Jake the Dog *Johnny Bravo *Kevin Levin *Lazlo *Mac Foster *Mandy *Margaret Smith *Max Tennyson *Mordecai *Muscle Man *Nicole Watterson *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Oscar Peltzer *Panda Bear *Pops Maellard *Professor Utonium *Richard Watterson *Rigby *Samurai Jack *Skips *Steven Universe *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki *Hi Five Ghost *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Princess Bubblegum *Flame Princess *Garnet *Pearl *Amethyst *Peridot *Apple *Onion *Bismuth *Chloe Park *Craig Williams *Gregory *Wirt *Jeff Randall *Clarence Wendle *Sumo *Johnny Test *Rose Quartz *Ruby *K.O. *Enid *Tulip Olsen *One-One *Atticus *Uncle Grandpa *Victor *Valentino *Ilana DC Comics *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Atom *Hawkman *Metamorpho *Black Canary *Phantom Stranger *Elongated Man *Red Tornado *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Hawkgirl *Zatanna *Firstorm *Steel *Vixen *Vibe *Gypsy *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Captain Marvel *Doctor Fate *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Mister Miracle *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Booster Gold *Captain Atom *Rocket Red 7 *Rocket Red 4 *Fire *Ice *Hawkman (Fel Andar) *Hawkwoman *Huntress *Doctor Fate (Linda Strauss) *Lightray *Orion *General Glory *Tasmanian Devil *Maxima *Ray *Black Condor *Agent Liberty *Bloodwynd *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Wonder Twins *Plastic Man *Robin/Nightwing *Kid Flash *Aqualad/Tempest *Wonder Girl/Troia *Speedy/Arsenal *Lilith/Omen *Hawk *Dove *Guardian/Herald *Aquagirl *Gnarrk *Joker's Daughter/Harlequin *Bumblebee *Beast Boy/Changeling *Raven *Starfire *Cyborg *Protector *Terra *Jericho *Kole *Robin *Phantasm *Pantha *Red Star *Baby Wildebeest *Impulse/Kid Flash *Mirage *Damage *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Supergirl *Ravager *Minion *Argent *Risk *Hot Spot *Prysm *Captain Marvel Jr. *Jesse Quick *Robin *Wonder Girl *Superboy *Speedy *Aquagirl *Zatara *Offspring *Miss Martian *Talon *Power Boy *Bombshell *Little Barda *Más y Menos *Geo-Force *Bushido *Batgirl *Supergirl *Lois Lane *Perry White *Jimmy Olsen *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Martha Wayne *Thomas Wayne *Martha Kent *Jonathan Kent *Jor-El DC Extended Universe *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Flash *Cyborg *Shazam Teen Titans *Robin (Teen Titans 2003) *Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) *Cyborg (Teen Titans 2003) *Raven (Teen Titans 2003) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003) *Aqualad (Teen Titans 2003) *Argent (Teen Titans 2003) *Bumblebee (Teen Titans 2003) *Bushido (Teen Titans 2003) *Gnarrk (Teen Titans 2003) *Herald (Teen Titans 2003) *Hot Spot (Teen Titans 2003) *Jericho (Teen Titans 2003) *Kid Flash (Teen Titans 2003) *Killowat (Teen Titans 2003) *Kole (Teen Titans 2003) *Más y Menos (Teen Titans 2003) *Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby *Pantha (Teen Titans 2003) *Red Star (Teen Titans 2003) *Speedy (Teen Titans 2003) *Terra (Teen Titans 2003) *Thunder and Lighting (Teen Titans 2003) *Tramm (Teen Titans 2003) *Wildebeest (Teen Titans 2003) *Brushogun (Teen Titans 2003) *Elasti-Girl (Teen Titans 2003) *Mento (Teen Titans 2003) Teen Titans Go! *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) *Bumblebee (Teen Titans Go!) *Aqualad (Teen Titans Go!) *Más y Menos (Teen Titans Go!) *Speedy (Teen Titans Go!) *Wonder Twins (Teen Titans Go!) Young Justice *Nightwing *Robin *Kid Flash *Superboy *Aqualad *Artemis Crock *Speedy *Miss Martian *Halo *Bumblebee *Black Canary *Zatanna *Rocket *Aquagirl *Batgirl *Guardian *Lagoon Boy *Tim Drake *Arsenal *Tempest *Troia *Arrowette *Spoiler *Thirteen *Forager *Terra *Beast Boy *Blue Beetle *Geo-Force *Impulse *Static *Wonder Girl *El Dorado Nickelodeon *Aang *Bessy *Bunsen *Brad Carbunkle *Edwin Carmichael *Susie Carmichael *Cat *Stimpy J. Cat *Mark Chang *Sandy Cheeks *Cosmo *Danny Phantom *Dani Phantom *Dog *Donatello *Sheen Estevez *Jazz Fenton *Chuckie Finster *Maddie Fenton *Tucker Foley *Libby Folfax *Ginger Foutley *Freddy *Doug Funnie *Courtney Gripling *Gerald Johanssen *Karai *Kitty Katswell *Sheldon Lee *Leonardo *Lana Loud *Leni Loud *Lincoln Loud *Lisa Loud *Lola Loud *Lori Loud *Luan Loud *Lucy Loud *Luna Loud *Lynn Loud *Mako *Sam Manson *Chester McBadbat *Clyde McBride *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Michelangelo *Monkeyman *King Neptune *Jimmy Neutron *April O'Neil *Otis *Helga Pataki *Stinky Peterson *Angelica Pickles *Tommy Pickles *Pip *Poof *Princess Mindy *Dudley Puppy *Raphael *Rocko Rama *Arnold Shortman *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Tak *Trixie Tang *Squidward Tentacles *Timmy Turner *Jenny Wakeman *Wanda *Carl Wheezer *Zim *Korra *Asami Sato *Katara *Master Splinter *Mr. Krabs *Tuck Carbunkle *Casey Jones *Metalhead *Spike/Slash *Leatherhead *Tyler Rockwell *Muckman and Joe Eyeball *Jason/Mondo Gecko *Pigeon Pete *Ice Cream Kitty *Chompy Picasso *Shinigami *Timothy/The Pulverizer/Mutagen Man *Irma *Renet Disney *Aladdin *Anger *Bambi *Bashful *Beast *Bill Green *Bolt *Bullseye *Buttercup *Kick Buttowski *Buzz Lightyear *Caleb *Prince Charming *Chessur *Chicken Little *Chip and Dale *Chiro *Ace Cluck *Cody *Cogsworth *Combat Carl *Cricket Green *Jiminy Cricket *Crush *Randy Cunningham *Darkwing Duck *T.J. Detwelier *Marco Diaz *Doc *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Dopey *The Doorknob *Dr. Drakken *Donald Duck *Fethry Duck *Duckworth *Ducky and Bunny *Dug *Duke Caboom *Dumbo *Dylan *Eagle-Eye *Eeyore *Einstein *Emile *Prince Eric *Fear *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Ferdinand the Bull *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Fillmore *Cornelius Fillmore *First Ninja *Fish Out of Water *Oscar the Fish *Nosedive Flashblade *Wildwing Flashblade *Hiram Flaversham *Ferb Fletcher *Flik *Flounder *Flubber *Flynn Rider *Kevin Flynn *Phineas Flynn *Sam Flynn *Forky *Francis *Frank *Frank Inn *Victor Frankenstein *Frankie *Fred *Fred *King Freddie II *King Frederic *Carl Fredricksen *Doug Funnie *Fuzzball *Gyro Gearloose *Gekko *Genie *Rodney Glaxer *Arizona Goof *James Goof *Max Goof *Goofy *Gopher *Green Army Men *Greylock the Grand *Grimsby *Grus Griswald *Haku *Hansel *Hansel and Gretel *Happy *Check Hardwing *Harvey and Winnie *Heffalumps *Leonard Helperman *Hercules *Hop Pop Plantar *Frank Horton *Doc Hudson *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Hugo and Hooft *Humphrey the Bear *Icarus *Mr. Incredible *Ivan the Cat *Ivy Sundew *Steve Jackson *Jake *Jake *Jaq and Gus *Jeeter *Jock *Johnny Appleseed *Jeremy Johnson *Prince Justin *Carl Karl *Khan *The King *Kion *Everett Konquist *Kopa *Tombo *Kovu *Kuzco *Lampy *Lance Strongbow *Larry *Vince LaSalle *Dieter Lederhosen *Liberian Lendrum *Myron Lewinski *Linwood *Little Green Men *Jake Long *King Louie *Louis *Lucky *Luigi *Eric Lyndon *Jaren MacArthur *Mack *Maddie Flour *Francis Monogram *Marlin *Maskad Tophat *Master Yo *Maui *Maximus *Scrooge McDuck *Rob McGroarty *Lighting McQueen *Meap *Menlo *Merlin *Milo the Fish *Mini-Max *Mickey Mouse *Mowgli *Mufasa *Mushu *Lloyd Nebulon *Nemo *Fred Nerk *Nigel *Norm *Olaf *Ollie *Olympian Gods *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Owl *Ozker *Peter Pan *Papa Heffalump *Papi *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Pascal *Pazu *Howl Jenkins Pendragon *Perry the Platypus *Peter Pig *Philoctetes *Phoebus *The Pied Piper *Piglet *Dipper Pines *Ford Pines *Stan Pines *Pinky the Chihuahua *Pinocchio *Charles Pipping IV *Pluto *Pongo *Mr. Potato Head *Chip Potts *Preston B. Whitmore *Mr. Pricklepants *The Prince *Professor Owl *Prometheus *Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Roger Radcliffe *Ralph the Goblin *Soos Ramirez *Ramon *Ramone *Raycliff *Reggie the Brownie *Remy Remington *Reuben *Rex *Miguel Rivera *Robbie McGroarty *Robin Hood *Christopher Robin *Bud Robinson *King Roland II *Russell *Sanjay *Sarge *Sarge *Ebenezer Scrooge *Scuttle *Sebastian *Shego *Sheriff *Simba *Jack Skellington *Sleepy *Slinky Dog *Sneezy *Sprig Plantar *Stitch *Ron Stoppable *James P. Sullivan *Sunny *Tarzan *Milo Thatch *The Three Bears *Thomas *Tigger *Balijeet Tjinder *King Triton *Tron *The Ugly Duckling *Valiant *Buford Van Stomm *Ludwig Von Drake *WALL-E *Wander *Mike Wazowski *Wilbur *Nick Wilde *Winnie the Pooh *Woody *Wreck-It Ralph *Zazu *Zeus *Adira *Agent B *Agent K *Alice *Ally *Lorraine Almaden *Princess Amber *Amber Dearly *Amelia *Captain Amelia *Amphitrite *Riley Anderson *Angel *Anna *Anne Boonchuy *Atta *Aurora *Candy Barbarian *Fang Babarian *Barbie *Belle *Ms. Burch *Blanda *Beebe Bluff *Betty Bluff *Bo Peep *Boo *Brittany Boviak *Braces Girl *Brenda *Brianna Buttowski *Elyon Brown *Jenny Brown *Anita Cabrillo *Sergeant Calhoun *Carla *Sally Carrera *Trixie Carter *Cassandra *Melissa Chase *Candy Chiu *Cinderella *Circe *Colleen *Coral *Wendy Corduroy *Riley Daring *Wendy Darling *Della Duck *Disgust *Dixie *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Dorothy *Dory *Dot *Daisy Duck *Eileen *Elsa *Esmargot *Esmeralda *EVE *Fa Mulan *Fairy Godmother *Eliza Fletcher *Flo *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Candace Flynn *Gabby Gabby *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Gloria *Bea Goldfishberg *Grenda *Winnie Grouper *Gretchen Grundler *Sarah Hawkins *Hera *Stacy Hirano *Imelda *Jackie Wackerman *Jane *Jessica *Jinmay *Joy *Kendall Perkins *Kiara *Lady *Lena *Lina *Lizzy *Marnie Lockjelly *Mama Heffalump *Mary Darling *Megara *Melissa *Mirage *Moana *Morgan *Minnie Mouse *Sara Murphy *Naoko Satomi *Francine Nebulon *Pacifica Northwest *Nova *Mira Nova *Orube *Elastigirl *Violet Parr *Pearl *Lilo Pelekai *Penny *Nancy Green *Mabel Pines *Pocahontas *Polly Plantar *Ponyo *Kim Possible *Joss Possible *Jane Porter *Mrs. Potts *Vivian Francis Porter *Jessica Rabbit *Rapunzel *Rebecca *Rosetta *Roxanne *Sadness *Sara *Sara and Kara *Sashi Kobayashi *Snow White *Star Butterfly *Sylvia *Shinobu Takeda *Ingrid Third *Tilly Green *Tinker Bell *Pumbaa *Timon *Ariel *Princess Jasmine *Hamm *Jessie *Mrs. Potato Head *Tow Mater *Remy *Quasimodo Marvel Comics *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *War Machine *Falcon *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Vision *Spider-Man *Black Panther *Ant-Man *Winter Soldier *Doctor Strange *Wong *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Mantis *Nebula *Captain Marvel *Valkyrie *Korg *Miek *Wasp *Pepper Potts *Okoye *Shuri *M'Baku *Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Heimdall *Loki *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *Punisher *Swordsman *Black Knight *She-Hulk *Namor *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Firebird *Rage *Thunderstrike *Captain Britain *Silverclaw *Justice *Firestar *Sentry *Echo *Ares *Amadeus Cho *Jocasta *Stature *Spider-Woman *Sharon Carter *Nova *Ant-Man *Protector *Thaddeus Ross *Quake *Agent Venom *Havok *Sunspot *Cannonball *Manifold *Shang-Chi *Captain Universe *Smasher *Hyperion *Rogue *Sunfire *Doombot *Victor Mancha *Abyss *Ex Nihilo *Nightmask *Star Brand *Alexis the Protector *Blue Marvel *Power Man *White Tiger *Kaluu *Validator *Ms. Marvel *Synapse *Squirrel Girl *Hulkling *Cable *Ghost Rider *Elektra *Conan the Barbarian *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Adam Warlock *Quasar *Jack Flag *Major Victory *Bug *Cosmo the Spacedog *Moondragon *Angela *Vance Astro *Charlie-47 *Martinex *Yondu Udonta *Starhawk *Nikki *Aleta Ogord *Replica *Talon *Firelord *Hollywood *Spirit of Vengeance *Mainframe *Phoenix *Professor X *Cyclops *Iceman *Archangel *Beast *Marvel Girl *Mimic *Changeling *Polaris *Petra *Sway *Darwin *Vulcan *Nightcrawler *Wolverine *Banshee *Storm *Sunfire *Colossus *Thunderbird *Shadowcat *Lockheed *Rogue *Phoenix/Marvel Girl/Prestige *Longshot *Psylocke *Dazzler *Forge *Gambit *Jubilee *Bishop *Revanche *Marrow *Maggot *Mirage *Sage *Emma Frost *Slipstream *Stacy X *Chamber *Xorn *Mystique *Melinda May *Phil Coulson *Husk *Northstar *Juggernaut *Xorn *Warpath *Lady Mastermind *Sabretooth *Omega Sentinel *Armor *Sub-Mariner *Domino *Cloak *Dagger *Danger *Cypher *Warlock *X-23 *Wolfsbane *Multiple Man *Phoenix Force *Jean Grey *Dark Beast *Deadpool *Caliban *Karolina Dean *Molly Hayes *Old Lace *Nico Minoru *Chase Stein *Gertrude Yorkes *Victor Mancha *Alex Wilder *Xavin *Klara Prast *Leapfrog *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Jane Foster *Thaddeus Ross *Miles Morales *Spider-Woman *Prowler *Jefferson Davis *May Parker *Ben Parker *Spider-Ham *Peni Parker *Spider-Man Noir *Ben Reilly *Hank Pym *Janet van Dyne *Happy Hogan *Morgan Stark *Howard Stark *Peggy Carter *Sif *Staker Ogord *Betty Ross *Irani Rael *Queen Ramonda *T'Chaka *Talos *Christine Palmer *Frigga *Leo Fitz *Helen Cho *Lance Hunter *Hyperion *Everett Ross *Blade *Rhomann Dey *Ayo *Boomerang *Mister Fantastic *Thing *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *Crystal *Powerhouse *Brainstorm Marvel Cinematic Universe *Phil Coulson *Nick Fury *Happy Hogan *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Pepper Potts *War Machine *Howard Stark *Iron Man *Ho Yinsen *Hulk *Betty Ross *Thaddeus Ross *Spider-Man *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Fandral *Jane Foster *Frigga *Heimdall *Loki *Odin *Erik Selvig *Sif *Thor *Volstagg *Winter Soldier *Peggy Carter *Captain America *Maria Hill *The Collector *Sharon Carter *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Falcon *Rhomann Dey *Drax the Destroyer *Gamora *Groot *Howard the Duck *Kraglin Obfonteri *Nebula *Star-Lord *Irani Rael *Rocket Raccoon *Garthan Saal *Yondu Udonta *Vision *Ant-Man *Wasp *Hope van Dyne *Janet van Dyne *Ayo *T'Chaka *Black Panther *Everett Ross *Ancient One *Doctor Strange *Wong *Mantis *Staker Ogord *Korg *Miek *Valkyrie *M'Baku *Okoye *Shuri *Eitri *Captain Marvel *Ajak *Gilgamesh *Ikaris *Kingo *Makkari *Phastos *Sprite *Thena *Mandarin *Shang-Chi *Leo Fitz *John Garrett *Victoria Hand *Calvin Johnson *Quake *Melinda May *Deathlok *Jemma Simmons *Lance Hunter *Alphonso Mackenzie *Robbie Reyes *Auran *Black Bolt *Crystal *Gorgon *Karnak *Maximus *Medusa *Triton *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Punisher *Iron Fist *Dagger *Cloak *Karolina Dean *Molly Hayes *Nico Minoru *Chase Stein *Alex Wilder *Gert Yorkes *Speedball *Debrii *Squirrel Girl *Mister Immortal *Microbe *Night Thrasher DreamWorks Animation *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Donkey *Alex the Lion *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julian *Maurice *Mort *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Mason and Phil *Megamind Star Wars *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Han Solo *Chewbacca *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Admiral Ackbar *Padme Amidala *Cassian Andor *BB-8 *Tobias Beckett *Val Beckett *The Bendu *Jar Jar Binks *Mister Bones *Ezra Bridger *C1-10P *Lando Calrissian *Commander Cody *Ko Connix *Poe Dameron *Biggs Darklighter *Galen Erso *Jyn Erso *Lyra Erso *Finn *Kit Fisto *Saw Gerrera *Greedo *Kanan Jarrus *Qui-Gon Jinn *K-2SO *Agent Kallus *Maz Kanata *Plo Koon *Baze Malbus *Bail Organa *Qi'ra *Captain Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Hera Syndulla *Ahsoka Tano *Rose Tico *Mace Windu *Sabine Wren *Yoda *Clone Troopers *Zeb *Ewoks Other *Peter Griffin *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Clyde Donovan *Token Black *Craig Tucker *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Burch *Tweek Tweak *Butters Stotch *Trinity *Indiana Jones *Gimli *Princess Leia *Rorschach *Captain Kirk *Spock *William Wallace *Mad Max *Luke Skywalker *Gandalf *Eowyn *Aragorn *Legolas *The Bridge *Leeloo *Hartigan *Leonidas *Harry Potter *Snake Plissken *Inigo Montoya *Jack Sparrow *James Bond *Jason Bourne *Jack Bauer *Ethan Hunt *John Wayne *Clint Eastwood *John McClane *Neo *Iceman *Jon Snow *Katniss Everdeen *Neytiri *Agent J *Agent K *Bruce Lee *Jackie Chan *Jet Li *Liam Neeson *Chuck Norris *Jason Statham *Steven Seagal *Sylvester Stallone *Dwayne Johnson *Visi *Han Solo *Rick Deckard *Jack Ryan *President Marshall *Rey *Judge Dredd *RoboCop *The Terminator *Sarah Connor *Bilbo Baggins *Drogan *Daenerys *Ellen Ripley *Peter Venkman *Abby Yates *Johnny Rico *Optimus Prime *Dr. Manhattan *Silk Spectre *Clarice Starling *Nite Owl *Zeus *Aslan the Lion *Glinda the Good Witch *Jesus Christ *Morpheus *Popeye the Sailor *Ali Baba *Annie Bennett *Anubis *Appa *Astro Boy *Blue Meanies *Bigfoot *Boo Berry *Br'er Rabbit *Cabbage Patch Kid *Care Bear *Captain Planet *Centaur *Charlie Brown *Cheetara *Count Chocula *Crest Toothpaste *Danger Mouse *Dick Tracy *Dorothy and Toto *Draco *Emblem of Thailand Garuda *Ewoks *Flying Giraffe *Franken Berry *Franklin *G.I. Joe *Gizmo *Griffin *God *Jem *Johnny's Sokko's Flying Robot *Joseph Smith *King Arthur *Krishna *Leprechaun *Little Red Riding Hood *Lao Tse *Lucy Van Pelt *Mad Hatter *Mighty Mouse *Mr. Clean *Mr. Toad *Mr. Trummnus *Najix *Nibblet *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello *Obelix *Ooklah the Mok *Orko *Papa Smurf *Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox *Persus *Pippi Longstockings *Punchy *Puss in Boots *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Robin Hood *Rockety Rocket *Rocky and Billwinkle *Ronald McDonald *Santa Claus *Seaman *She-Ra *Sigmud the Sea Monster *Snarf *Snoopy *Speed Buggy *Strawberry Shortcake *Super Best Friends *The Brown Hornet *The Cowardly Lion *The Lollipop King *The Lone Ranger *The Scarecrow *The Three Musketeers *Tintin and Snowy Milou *Totoro *Tron Fighter *Twinkle the Kid *Uncle Remus *Unicorn *V.I.N.CENT *Voltron *Wild Thing *Waldo *Yoda *Zorro and Tornado *Klondike Pete *Sunny Jim *BuzzBee *Cookie Crook and Officer Crumb *Cookie Jarvis *Chip the Dog *Chip the Wolf *Fruit Brute *Fillmore Bear *Hoppity Hooper *Lucky the Leprechaun *Major Jet *Maxwell Masher *Professor Waldo Wigglesworth *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird *Trix Rabbit *Yummy Mummy *Big Yellow Cowboy *Bigg Mixx *Captain Rik *Cinnamon and Apple *Coco Monkey *Cornelius Rooster *Crunchosaurus Rex *Dig 'Em Frog *Loopy Bee *Milton the Toaster *OJ Joe *Snap, Crackle and Pop *Sammy the Seal *Sunny the Sun *Tony the Tiger *Toucan Sam *Woody Woodpecker *Who, the Wizard of Oatz *Chef Wendell *Pico *Quiky the Nesquik Bunny *Crispy *Honeycomb Kid *Hunger *Linus the Lionhearted *Lovable Truly *Sugar Bear *Freakies *Cap'n Crunch *Honey Monster *Jean LaFoote *King Vitaman *Little Mikey *Quisp *Professor Weeto *Clone Troopers Villains Warner Bros. *Babyface Finster *Beetlejuice *Candle Jack *Cave Guy *Wile E. Coyote *Darla Dimple *Dick Dastardly *Dr. Greed *Drake *Hunter *Lord Business *Marvin the Martian *Mr. Swackhammer *Yosemite Sam *Kent Mansley *Elmer Fudd *Rocky and Mugsy *Darla Dimple *Kralahome Cartoon Network *Aku *Chad Dickson *Charmcaster *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Gangreen Gang *Mojo Jojo *Ice King DC Comics *Bane *Catwoman *Two-Face *Ra's al Ghul *Black Mask *Poison Ivy *Scarecrow *Arkham Knight *Deadshot *Harley Quinn *Joker *Killer Croc *Man-Bat *Talia al Ghul *Clayface *Hugo Strange *Riddler *Mr. Freeze *Mad Hatter *Penguin *Killer Moth *Firefly *KGBeast *Deathstroke *Solomon Grundy *Darkseid **Steppenwolf **Parademons **Justifiers **Parademon Gorillas **Extaarans *Deep Four **Gole **Jaffar **Kurin **Shaligo *Doomsday *Parasite *Lex Luthor *Brainiac *General Zod *Captain Cold *Reverse Flash *Sinestro *Black Manta *Gorilla Grodd *Captain Boomerang *Rick Flag Teen Titans *Deathstroke *Brother Blood *Gizmo *Mammoth *Billy Numerous *Kyd Wykkyd *See-More *Trigon *Brain *General Immortus *Madame Rouge *Monsieur Mallah *Blackfire *Cinderblock *Control Freak *Doctor Light *Killer Moth *Kitten *Mad Mod *Mother Mae-Eye *Mumbo Jumbo *Plasmus *Red X *Trident Teen Titans Go! *Blackfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Brother Blood (Teen Titans Go!) *Control Freak (Teen Titans Go!) *Cinderblock (Teen Titans Go!) *Doctor Light (Teen Titans Go!) *Killer Moth (Teen Titans Go!) *Plasmus (Teen Titans Go!) *Terra (Teen Titans Go!) *Brain (Teen Titans Go!) **Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans Go!) **Brain Soldiers (Teen Titans Go!) *Billy Numerous (Teen Titans Go!) *Gizmo (Teen Titans Go!) *Jinx (Teen Titans Go!) *Mammoth (Teen Titans Go!) *See-More (Teen Titans Go!) *Ravager (Teen Titans Go!) *Trigon (Teen Titans Go!) *Mother Mae-Eye (Teen Titans Go!) *Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans Go!) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans Go!) *Slade (Teen Titans Go!) *Santa Claus (Teen Titans Go!) *Kitten (Teen Titans Go!) *Kyd Wykkyd (Teen Titans Go!) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans Go!) *Punk Rocket (Teen Titans Go!) *Death (Teen Titans Go!) *Magic God (Teen Titans Go!) *General Thraxis (Teen Titans Go!) *Madame Rouge (Teen Titans Go!) Nickelodeon *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Azula *Baron Draxum *Bebop and Rocksteady *Denzel Crocker *Dark Laser *Dirty Bubble *Lord Dregg *Foop *Kraang *Man Ray *Ember McLain *Ozai *Karen Plankton *Sheldon J. Plankton *Vlad Plasmius *Rahzar *Shredder *Snakeweed *Spider Bytez *Baxter Stockman *Tak *Tiger Claw *Vicky Disney *Maleficent *The Evil Queen *Cruella De Vil *Ursula *Captain Hook *Jafar *Hades *Scar *Queen of Hearts *Dr. Facilier *Chernabog *Pete *Gaston *Lady Tremaine *Claude Frollo *Yzma *Oogie Boogie *Mother Gothel *Big Bad Wolf *Mr. Smee *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Pain and Panic *Iago *Flotsam and Jetsam *Diablo *Lucifer *Kaa *Si and Ann *Jasper and Horace *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Madam Mim *Shan Yu *King Candy *Sour BillDisney Villains painting *Governor RatcliffePocahontas (Disney Villains Edition) *Madame MedusaThe Rescuers (Disney Villains Edition) *Horned King *Prince John *Shere Khan *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Honest John *Gideon *Stromboli *The Coachman *Monstro *Percival C. McLeach *The Headless HorsemanVillain Sculpture *Ratigan *Clayton *LawrenceSorcerers of the Magic Kingdom *FatesVillains Tonight! *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Emperor Zurg *Syndrome *Randall Boggs *Mortimer MouseMortimer Vinylmation *RingmasterDisney's Villains' Revenge *Pink ElephantsHappy Hallowishes *Heffalumps *Woozles *Captain GantuLilo & Stitch (Disney Villains Edition) *Dr. HämstervielUnleash the Villains *The Lonesome Ghosts *Edgar BalthazarDisney Villains: Big Best Book to Color *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Hitchhiking Ghosts *Queen NarissaEnchanted (Disney Villains Edition) *Michael "Goob" Yagoobian *DOR-15 *Kronk *Hans *Yokai *TamatoaOfficial Disney Villains Instagram *BellwetherOfficial Disney Villains Instagram Marvel Comics *Galactus *Magneto *Loki *Doctor Doom *Red Skull *Doc Ock *Thanos *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight **Corvus Glaive *Chitauri **Chitauri Gorillas **Leviathans *Outriders *Sakaarans *Kree Empire *Ultron **Ultron Sentries *Apocalypse *Green Goblin *Venom *Dormammu *Kingpin *Juggernaut *Lady Deathstrike *Taskmaster *Carnage *Mysterio *Abomination *Mephisto *Sabretooth *MODOK *Onslaught *Mandarin *Electro *Sandman *Enchantress *Samuel Sterns *Arnim Zola *Vulcan *Alexander Pierce *Helmut Zemo *Hela *Sebastian Shaw *Baron Strucker *Lizard *Baron Mordo *Emma Frost *Phoenix Force *Justin Hammer Marvel Cinematic Universe *Raza *Iron Monger *Abomination *Samuel Sterns *Justin Hammer *Whiplash *Anton Vanko *Laufey *Loki *Jasper Sitwell *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Thanos *Other *Ellen Brandt *Maya Hansen *Aldrich Killian *Eric Savin *Trevor Slattery *Kurse *Malekith *The Collector *Georges Batroc *Alexander Pierce *Jack Rollins *Brock Rumlow *Wolfgang von Strucker *Korath the Pursuer *Ronan the Accuser *Ulysses Klaue *Ultron **Ulton Sentries *Yellowjacket *Mitchell Carson *Helmut Zemo *Dormammu *Daniel Drumm *Kaecilius *Karl Mordo *Ayesha *Ego *Taserface *Shocker *Prowler *Mac Gargan *Flash Thompson *Vulture *Grandmaster *Hela *Skurge *Erik Killmonger *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight **Corvus Glaive *Chitauri **Chitauri Gorillas **Leviathans *Outriders *Sakaarans *Sonny Burch *Ghost *Mar-Vell *Minn-Erva *Talos *Yon-Rogg *Mysterio *J. Jonah Jameson *Kingpin *Ray Schoonover DreamWorks Animation Star Wars *Cad Bane *Darth Bane *Count Dooku *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *General Grievous *Armitage Hux *Grand Inquisitor *Fifth Brother *Sixth Brother *Seventh Sister *Eighth Brother *Jabba the Hut *Agent Kallus *Orson Krennic *Darth Maul *Emperor Palpatine *Captain Phasma *Darth Plaguesis *Arihnda Pryce *Kylo Ren *Darth Vader *Supreme Leader Snoke *Grand Moff Tarkin *Asajj Ventress *Dryden Vos *Imperial Stormtroopers *Battle Droids *First Order Stormtroopers Other *Jadis the White Witch *Nosferatu *Enchantress *Xenomorph *Darth Maul *Freddy Krueger *Davy Jones *Imperial Stormtroopers *Agent Smith *The Queen of Hearts *The Wicked Witch of the West *O-Ren Ishii *Bellatrix LeStrange *The Witch King *Captain Phasma *Boba Fett *Kylo Ren *Azog *Lurtz *Elle Driver *Gazelle *Predator *Velociraptor *General Grievous *Hans Gruber *Ghostface *Michael Myers *Leatherface *Norman Bates *Patrick Bateman *Jack Torrance *Jason Voorhees *Pamela Voorhees *Chucky *Voldemort *Sauron *Darth Vader *Gollum *T-1000 *Dracula *The Night King *Fell Beast *Fenris Wolf *Imhotep *Ahmanet *Pennywise *Annie Wilkes *Toad *Max Shreck *Dr. Evil *Psylocke *Sarumon *Dietrich *Toot *Belloq *Walter Donovan *Irina Spalko *Battle Droids *Mola Ram *Hannibal Lecter *Khan *The Rancor *Jabba the Hut *John Doe *Sabertooth *Eye of the Adversary *Queen Revenna *Grendel's Mother *Rita Repulsa *Archangel *The Sarlacc *The Headless Horseman *Jareth the Goblin King *Shelob *Independence Alien *Martian *The Fly *Edgar the Bug *Starship Troopers *Beetleguise *Exorcist *Margaret White *Annabelle *Tiffany *Medusa *Dog Alien *Newborn Alien *Warrior Alien *The Alien Queen *King Kong *Facehugger *TIE Fighters *Flying Monkeys *Koba *Alonzo Harris *Gozer *Slimer *Supreme Leader Snoke *Emperor Palpatine *Count Dooku *Zorg *Tripod *Sentinel *Joffrey Baratheon *Cersei Lannister *Tywin Lannister *Captain Barbossa *The Wolfman *Akasha the Queen of the Damned *Vincent *Lestat *Jaws *Tony Montana *T-Rex *Smaug *Godzilla *Ernest Starvo Blofeld *Oddjob *Hans Landa *Roy Batty *Walter White *Jessie Pinkman *Neil McCauley *Jules Whnnfield *Don Vito Corleone *T-X *Miles Quaritch *Megatron *Mary Shelley *Frankenstein's Monster *Pinhead *Anton Chigurh *Dalek *HAL 9000 *The Thing *Oscar *Akuma *Alex DaLarge *Audrey II *Bluto *Big Bad Wolf *Br'er Fox *Cavity Creeps *Christine *Cobra Commander *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Cyclops *Cylon Centurion *Fu Manchu *Ghosts *Goro *Gossamer *ManBearPig *Mordred *Morlock *Orc *Oscar the Grouch *Playing Card Soldiers *Sagat *Sinister *Skeksis *Skeletor *T-800 *Minotaur *The Wolfman *Tripod Martian Alien Video Game Characters Many characters from video games appear in the CCM as well. Nintendo *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus Aran *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox McCloud *Pikachu *Luigi *Ness *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Princess Peach *Bowser *Ice Climbers *Sheik *Princess Zelda *Dr. Mario *Pichu *Falco Lombardi *Marth *Lucina *Young Link *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Roy *Mr. Game & Watch *Meta Knight *Pit *Dark Pit *Zero Suit Samus *Wario *Ike *Pokemon Trainer *Diddy Kong *Lucas *King Dedede *Captain Olimar *Lucario *R.O.B. *Toon Link *Wolf O'Donnell *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina *Lumas *Little Mac *Greninja *Mii Fighters *Palutena *Robin *Shulk *Bowser Jr. *Duck Hunt *Corrin *Bayonetta *Dark Samus *Princess Daisy *Chrom *Inkling *Ridley *King K. Rool *Isabelle *Incineroar Konami *Dracula *Goemon *Nyami *Mimi *Twinbee *Ebisumaru *Death *Simon Belmont *Yugi Muto *Konami Man *Seto Kaiba *Joey Wheeler *Mai Valentine *King *Frogger *Medusa *Alucard *Karli *Yusei Fudo *Lance Bean *Sasuke *Solid Snake *Chazz Princeton *Yae *Richter Belmont *Pyramid Head *Gray Fox *Raiden *Big Boss *Otacon *Soma Cruz *Revolver Ocelot *Venom Snake *Sniper Wolf *Heather Mason *The Boss *Meryl Silverburgh *Quiet *Harry Mason Capcom *Ryu *Chun-Li *Morrigan Aensland *Akuma *Jill Valentine *M. Bison *Chris Redfield *Zanigief *Frank West *Guile *Dhalsim *Ken Masters *Vergil *Strider Hiryu *Albert Wesker *Mike Hagger *Dante *Hsien-Ko *Blanka *E. Honda *Sagat *Crimson Viper *Baby Bonnie Hood *Dimitri Maximoff *Amaterasu *Dan Hibiki *Balrog *Phoenix Wright *Jedah Dohma *Mega Man *Ibuki *Sakura Kasugano *Shuma-Gorath *Charlie *Arthur *Nemesis *Leon S. Kennedy Sega *Knuckles the Echidna *Doctor Eggman *Tails *Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Joe Musashi *Alex Kidd *Metal Sonic *Gilius Thunderhead *Tyris Flare *Ryo Hazuki *Segata Sanshiro *Princess Sally Acorn *Vector the Crocodile *Sarah Bryant *Charmy Bee *Kazuma Kiryu *Goro Majima *Chris Thorndyke Atlus *Chie Satonaka *Yu Narukami *Kanji Tatsumi *Joker *Aigis *Protagonist *Rise Kujikawa *Hidetoshi Odagiri *Takeharu Kirijo Square Enix *Cloud Strife *Bahamut *Tidus *Gilgamesh *Sora *Sephiroth *Squall Leonhart *Riku *Titan *Tiamat *Ixion *Roxas *Lighting *Yuffie Kisaragi *Ultima Weapon *Aerith Gainsborough *Darkside *Tifa Lockhart *Biggs *Cerberus *Vaan *Auron *Ansem the Wise *Kairi *Wakka *Wedge *Warrior of Light *Shiva *Yuna *Xemmas *Marluxia *DiZ *Axel *Selphie Tilmitt *Cecil Harvey *Zexion *Xion *Larxene *Cid Highwind *Omega Weapon *Garland *Kraken *Chaos *Firion *Beelzebub *Carbuncle *Shantotto *Balthier *Terra *Saix *Stiltzkin *Terra Branford *Rydia *Golbez *Onion Knight *Aqua *Master Xehanort *Marilith *Emperor Mateus Palamecia *Exdeath *Penelo *Xaldin *Adramelech *Xigbear *Luxord *Bartz Klauser *Jecht *Cloud of Darkness *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Ventus *Lexaeus *Kain Highwind *Ashe *Adam Jensen *Agent 47 *Lara Croft Koei Tecmo *Ryu Hayabusa *Kasumi *Ayane *Leifang *Momji *Hitomi *Helena Douglas *Tina Armstrong Electronic Arts *Rodney Recloose *Bionic Lester *Aldo Trapani *Genghis Khan *Dante Alighieri *Virgil *Bob *Dot Matrix *Enzo Matrix *Aggro Eddie *Poseur Pete *Commander Shepard *Jack Cooper *Isaac Clarke Rockstar Games *John Marston *Trevor Philips *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton *Niko Bellic *Tommy Vercetti *Carl Johnson *Cole Phelps *Claude *Jack Marston *Arthur Morgan *Micah Bell *Dutch van der Linde *Max Payne Microsoft Studios *Master Chief *Arbiter *Marcus Fenix *Cortana *Sub-Zero *Conker the Squirrel *Banjo and Kazooie Sony Interactive Entertainment *Crash Bandicoot *Nathan Drake *Kratos *Sly Cooper *Spyro the Dragon *Ellie *Joel *Atreus *Elena Fisher *Ethan Mars *Madison Page *Gabriel Logan *Ratchet and Clank *Jak and Daxter *Kat and Dusty *Nariko *Spike *Cole MacGrath *Colonel Radec *Sackboy Valve Corporation *Gordon Freeman *GLaDOS *Alyx Vance *Cave Johnson *Wheatley Ubisoft *Connor Kenway *Ezio Auditore *Sam Fisher *Desmond Miles *Rayman *Prince *Aiden Pearce *Arno Dorian *Rabbids Blizzard Entertainment *Tracer *D. Va *Thrall *Illidan Stormrage *Hanzo *Garrosh Hellscream *Arthas Menethil *Sylvanas Windrunner *Genji *Jaina Proudmore *Sombra *Sarah Kerrigan *Tyrande Whisperwind *Winston *Widowmaker *Reinhardt *Doomfist *Jim Raynor *Mercy *Vol'jin *Mei *Moira *Brigitte *Wrecking Ball *Symmetra *Calia Menethil Activision *John Price *Soap MacTavish *Viktor Reznov *Simon Riley *Raul Menendez *Alex Mason *Vladimir Makarov *Frank Woods *David Mason *Logan Walker *David Walker *Jason Hudson *Gabriel T. Rorke *Elias Walker Other *Geralt of Riveria *Doomguy Category:Lists Category:Characters